Born In Blood
by Weird0c
Summary: Carnage escapes again, this time taking someone under his wing to see through his blood-thirsty eyes. [Carnage fic. More chapters coming really soon]
1. Patient 5660

Disclaimer: I don't own Carnage or Spider-man, but you guys knew that…

Author's notes: Ok, so I'm a silly fan girl. You've been warned. I've tried to keep Carnage in character as much as possible…. Might need to add a few more smart-mouthed remarks… Now, without further delay:

Chapter 1: Patient #5660 

I don't sleep. Not anymore. I can't. That voice is always buzzing in my head, that urge to see the blood, the red, liquid life-source for all things alive enough to make a cry. I want to hear that cry. I can't rest until I do. It drives me insane…

That's why I'm here, you see… heavily adorned with the latest fashions in straight jackets… staring at the blank, white wall in front of me… _loathing _the little shit who put me here…

I was once the one looking into these cells, a doctor at The Vault, a maximum-security prison for all super-human menaces to society. My name was Georgia Anne Wright.

I was always a good girl. I was born in a small town in North Carolina in a family of my mother my father, a younger sister, Elizabeth, and me. Lizzie and I were inseparable until I moved off to college. It nearly broke her heart. Unfortunately, while I was away, a burglar had broken in to our home and made off with most of our stuff before lighting the house on fire. Everyone was asleep before the smoke alarm went off. The neighbors said they could hear the screams, the blood-curdling screams of helpless people trapped in their home. They died very painfully…

I devoted my life to my work, having nothing but my work to keep me sane. I excelled in everything, slowly climbing the ranks until, by the simple age of twenty-six, I had become one of many psychologists at The Vault.

Things were well for me. I lived on The Vault's base. Food was good and I had plenty of money because I never knew what to do with the spare change I got after paying off a car, bills, and my rent. I led a simple life. My work was my lover. I never had time for romance or relationships. I had become numb to loneliness a long time ago. I appreciated my solitude…

Yes, everything was fine. Life was simple and good, all the way it should have been… Until I was assigned a patient. Patient #5660, a mass-murderer who had terrorized New York City and had claimed thousands of lives… with blazing red hair and piercing green eyes which sank into his face, rimmed with dark circles. A man who could just as easily be considered as monstrous as the devil himself, with pale skin stretched over bones and muscle, a man whose mere name is even tabboo among the guards and inmates. A man named Cletus Kasady.

I was to try and help this man. I was to dive into this psycho's mind and figure it out. The previous doctor had quit his job because of this man, a respected psychologist who had spent his life for over forty years studying the human mind. He just up and quit because of Kasady. Now I was supposed to do something…

I stepped into the containment room. It was the size of a small gym: guns, flame-throwers, and sonic blasters all pointed to the center where a cell of four flaming, electric walls held the skinny red-headed man. Such a scrawny man hardly looked the part to have so much ammunition trained on him. We all knew who he was, though. We all understood very well.

"Mr. Kasady, my name is Dr. Georgia Wright. I'll be speaking with you now instead of Dr. Malone," I stared at him through the transparent wall. The color of the flames casted a rosy hue across the killer's lanky figure as he sat slumped in a chair beside a bed.

There was something immediately different about him. It didn't show, but I was scared, horrified that this person who was no more than ten feet away from me had killed thousands of people.

"My new shrink…" his voice crashed the silence of the room, echoing off the walls. I felt assaulted, "…in other words…" He was staring at the floor.

I cleared my voice, "In other words… Yes."

He moved. It was like a nightmare. In the red hues of the firewall, Kasady's head lifted and very slowly began to turn. I had expected it not to stop like the scene from _The Exorcist_. He was staring straight at me. I could feel my palms begin to sweat.

"Ms. Wright. Ha! No pun intended right, Baby-cakes…?" he slowly stood from his chair and stepped around it, bracing himself with his hands grasped along the back of the seat.

"I prefer if you called my Dr. Wright, Mr. Kasady. It's "

"Don't gimmie that patient/doctor respect bull-honkey!" I was interrupted and his voice boomed, a bazooka penetrating the usually quiet room.

"Quiet down, Kasady!" and he, in turn, was interrupted with a shock of electricity sent down from one of the many guns lining the room. Kasady gave a yelp of pain and collapsed onto his knees. I watched…

I wasn't scared anymore once I saw this. I was still watching Kasady. He had completely fallen now and lay in a huddled heap on the floor. I suddenly began to ask myself if I was ever really afraid of that skinny man in the fetal position at my feet.

I crouched down on one knee to meet his height. He looked on me with eyes full of rage, "You know this wall and those fucking guns are the only things that are stopping me from killing you…"

I nodded, "I know."

"Or else you'd be dead and decapitated on the floor behind me…"

I nodded again, "I know. So it's good for me that there are such barriers to keep you from doing that."

The muscles of his back contorted, popping his spine, and he recollected himself, bringing the chair towards me to sit down right in front. He motioned to the cold, steel chair adjacent to me, "Have a seat."

I did, "Mr. Kasady, I—" I was interrupted again.

"It's like this every time, you know… I screw with one doc, they send another. That one gets all used up, they send in another… Do they keep you people in a storage unit in Mexico or something?" He crossed his arms over his chest, the blue fabric of The Vault's convict uniform wrinkling under the pressure.

I held back a smile, "No. Psychology is actually an interesting and popular study. There's an abundant supply of us."

"'An abundant supply of you'? As in personally? 'Cause I wouldn't mind if all the docs were as cute as you, Ms. Wright," the pun, this time, was obviously intended…

My brow raised, "One minute you're threatening to kill me, the next you're sweet-talking me?" What the hell was he doing?

He shrugged helplessly, "Aw, don't be so sore about that, Baby-cakes. I threaten the closest one to me if I can't kill 'em first."

It was funny. We never really got around to talking about what I had prepared. Instead, we had touched on the subjects of what made certain people attractive, the mating rituals of hornets, and then finally about a guy in Brooklyn Kasady knew who wore a beard of bees for a freak show. Time flew, and before I knew it, it had been more than two hours.

"Come back and see me real soon, Doc. M kay?" he grinned. That malicious grin he gave offered me very little comfort.

"Seeing as how we have a scheduled appointment Monday through Friday, I suspect I will see you soon whether I want to or not," standing, I gathered my clipboard and started for the door. Behind me, Kasady moved to lie down on his bed. I could hear him sigh restlessly as I left.

So it began… My life would change forever. Little did I know what I would unleash upon the world… well… what Clete made me unleash…


	2. Conversations Between Walls of Fire

Chapter 2: Conversations Between Walls of Fire 

"I'll give you a signal if he tries something," I stared at Kasady's cell through the double-sided mirror, leaning against the table in the small room jammed with security personnel and three other doctors.

"What would turning off audio for security accomplish, George? What on Earth would be good enough to risk a flaw in safety when it comes to Carnage? Carnage, for Christ's sake! Don't you know what he's capable of?" he was in my face now, Dr. Orcott, a doctor slightly higher in rank. He was in charge of The Vault's left wing.

"Kasady's told me that switching doctors like this happens too often. If it's just a routine with him, I won't make any progress. I need to know stuff no one else has been told. I think maybe I could be the one Kasady confides in finally."

"God help you," a faceless voice muttered in the back.

It's been two months and the sessions have begun to get interesting. I've tossed to normal questions to the wind because I've found out that if I ask something that sounds too professional he'll just change the subject, asking a question about myself completely off topic. To his delight then, I would blurt out my underwear preferences. That did get a very good rise out of him. Questions even slightly sexual or violent always got the best reactions. He would leap to his feet and demonstrate sometimes the way he was double-jointed in his arm, allowing him to bend in into a disgustingly unnatural position.

Once, he told me all about his philosophy on laws and freedom and why he calls himself Carnage. That took three days, six hours until he had told me all he wanted to. He became spirited and violent during those hours, but no harm had been done.

Not once have I seen him in that costume, though. I've never seen the alien symbiote free. That would soon change.

"Doc! Couldn't stay away from me for long, couldja'?" he grinned and stood from his seat on the bed in an uncharacteristically gentleman attempt.

"On the contrary, Mr. Kasady, I dread every moment I have to spend with you," I spoke with a gentle, condescending tone. Insults were a form of greeting in his world. I simply catered to it.

"Call me Clete, Baby-cakes. How many times do I hafta' tell you that formalities are all lost on me?" his arms reached out in a swooping gesture.

"You don't have to tell me at all. I can spot you pig-headed, trash-talking, unmannered types a mile away."

I got really close to the firewall. He closed the distance between and stared down at me, "Sleep well, Doc?"

I noticed something I hadn't before. As close as I was, I could see his eyes clearly. The records said they were green. They were green before. Not now, though. That was the peculiar thing. Now, they were black, and if I looked very carefully, I would be able to see the red running like rain across the pupils. It was hypnotic…

"I slept fine, thank you…" I didn't move. I found that I couldn't do much but breathe.

His right hand rose and flattened, the palm of his hand skimming the air in front of the firewall, "You're in dangerous a proximity, Doc. I could reach out through the wall and grab you if I really wanted to…"

"Your hand would burn and you'd fry."

"Yeah, but I still could if I wanted to bad enough."

"What's stopping you then? The knowledge that you'd be hurt?"

He paused as if hesitating, "…Yeah."

No, that wasn't it. We both knew that wasn't it, but the difference was that he knew the real reason and I didn't.

I took a step back from the wall and sat in my chair, clipboard in my lap, and crossed my legs, "Today's session's audio will not be recorded. Right now, no one can hear a thing we say except for me and you."

He did the same, sitting back down on the edge of his bed, "What's the occasion?"

"Well, I want you to know that if you have anything to tell me that you don't want anyone else to ever know, now is the time to do it. I don't think they'll let me do this again."

He was silent for a long time. I could see he was thinking from the way his eyes had glazed and fixed onto the floor and onto nothing in particular. Finally, he raised his head and glanced over at me.

"Get yourself transferred to Ravencroft."

I blinked, startled at the dangerous tone of his voice. He was every bit serious.

"What? Why?"

"Just do as I say. Make up some lie that you can't handle me anymore and have yourself transferred as soon as possible."

"Well, Cletus, I can't just leave my life behind, pack up, and go to New York!"

"Yes you can. You hardly have a life here anyways, unless you call sitting in your apartment alone on a Saturday night eating peanut butter from the jar with your finger a life."

I blushed. He had a point… I really didn't have a life except my work…

"But why?"

"Because if you don't –" he began gingerly, "—I'll kill you. And that, I swear, is the truth."

That night I finished all of my paperwork and spoke to the head of The Vault. He surprisingly understanding, saying something along the lines of 'sorry to see you go, have a good life, sorry the bastard did this to you, etc….' I didn't think much of it. What I couldn't stop thinking about, however, was Clete's words. _If you don't, I'll kill you_.

I left for New York Friday and settled into an apartment building in Soho. Saturday morning I awoke and began to unpack until I heard a knock on my door. Wrapping my robe around me tightly, I turned the doorknob and opened it to find a newspaper at my feet.

"Wait! This isn't mine! I don't have a subscription with the Daily Bugle!" I called to the boy's back who disappeared.

"Ah well… free newspaper…" I sighed and scooped it up, taking it in with me.

I didn't give it a second glance as I tossed it onto the pile of boxes and continued unpacking. The day went by slowly and I got to the boxes with the paper on it. As I began to take it off, I stopped. My face lost all color and a chill ran through my bones, as I'm sure it did to everyone in New York who read that paper. There, on the front page, was the grin of a mass-murderer who had terrorized New York City and had claimed thousands of lives, with needle-sharp teeth and huge white eyes, a monster from a child's nightmares with living flesh. And the headline? **Carnage Escaped! New York is Petrified!**

I became aware of the cool breeze that drifted through my apartment, turning my gaze to the open balcony window where the very same monster from the paper draped itself over my windowsill, wild tentacles thrashing insanely, skin dripping, flowing, and oozing from red to black and back again. He grinned that familiar malicious grin. I dropped the paper.

"Hiya, Doc…"


	3. Freedom

Author's Notes: Forgive me if the typos are too much. I'm just too lazy to fix 'em, re-load the chapter n' all that shtuff…

Chapter 3: Freedom

"Carnage!" I pulled my robe around me tighter, taking a quick step back with a look of horror on my face I'm sure he took pleasure in seeing my expression. I could tell by the way that jagged mouth twisted into a gruesome grin.

He came in through the window, head ducking down to avoid the casement. It was incredible the way those tendrils moved. They were slow and steady, lifting and falling, wrapping and flowing. The light of the sun glistened off his costume, making it look slick and slimy.

Carnage began to advance on me. I continued to step back, as far as I could until I hit the wall. Panic consumed me. My breath was quick and my hands quivered.

He stopped as his foot hit the newspaper with his visage across the front and glanced down. As I stared at him, this living monster in my home, I began to realize why he had ordered me to re-assign myself to Ravencroft. He had been planning to escape for a long time, hadn't he? Had he been capable of breaking free all this time? Simply waiting for a good moment to strike?

"Hmm…" a tendril around his leg gathered the newspaper and carried it up to his hand where the talons eagerly snatched it up. He scanned over it, "They didn't even get my good side! If they wanted a good shot, all they gatta do is ask! I _looooove_ the publicity, you know… Gets my message out to the masses real quick-like… You know all about that, don't cha, Doc? I've told ya, right?"

He was walking towards me again. I wanted to melt into the wall behind me and run away. When I opened my mouth to scream, I could feel his hand cover me to silence that attempt at a holler. Ooh, it felt too weird… His skin was crawling like dozens of snakes, smooth and silky, a little chilly against my lips. It smelled of cinnamon and blood…

"Scared of me, huh? Well, I know you're not stupid. You have every reason to be so rattled," He paused. "…You're shaking. Why? 'Cause now there ain't no wall to separate us? 'Cause I could kill you with one simple fling of a nail like I promised?"

He grew closer, brought his head down to hang over my shoulder. The lashing tendrils licked my robe, it seemed, with every chance they had.

"If I wanted to kill you, Georgie-cakes, I wouldn't have told you to leave The Vault. Or have you just not read the paper over there yet? Oh boy, I tell ya! It was tricky! Had to pull out all the stops! Not a great body count, yeah, but I can always make that up right here in the Big, Rotten Apple…" his hand fell from my mouth finally, but he stayed put.

All this time, I grew more and more curious. He had told me, during one of our sessions, how his random acts of murder was important to his cause and how killing simply because one can was the ultimate freedom. It perplexed me that he had kept me alive when he could kill me just because. Wasn't that what he was all about? Maybe, just maybe, Carnage has some favorites. I felt proud of myself that I might have caught the eyes of this creature. It was a strange exhilaration that this was a cold-blooded killer in front of me, leaning over me like that, exhilarating enough that my hand rose to rest on the curve of his neck. His costume responded with a shiver.

"Alright, Smart Guy. So how do I fit into your unplanned chaos? That _is _your point, right?" I think I got carried away at that time because my other hand began to busy itself by slithering up his side.

I must have triggered something. His suit exploded into thick tendrils from his chest and sides, wrapping around me in an uncomfortable, constrictive grasp. The air was knocked out of me and I gasped. I was like a doll to him, so light as I felt my feet leave the floor.

"I see potential in you, Doc," he sighed as he stepped back, holding me out to examine in front of him. The alien costume allowed a ribbon of red to wind around the shoulder of my robe, peeling it off like a child peeled the aluminum wrapper off of a chocolate bar.

"I wanna give you a glimpse of my world. If you like how it tastes, take the whole damn thing, 'cause that's the way it works in Carnage Land," he reeled me in, and before I could blink, I was being pushed against his body, staring up into those huge, blank bug eyes. His talons were running back through my hair, bringing my long brown locks around my shoulders.

He placed me down and stepped to the window from which he came, stopping to turn back with an out-stretched hand, "Come on, now…" he ordered and beckoned me to follow. I did. Why shouldn't I? I had no family to live for and this was, in a way, my job… I was breaking through Kasady's barriers into a place where no one has been.

He pulled me up, an arm around my waist, and locked me to his side. My arms swung around his neck and held as we lifted off in a jerk. My eyes shut out of reflex, legs curled around Carnage's hips. I felt his hand hold my thigh. This made my eyes open and I discovered then that we were actually flying. New York's buildings were whizzing by, and the world was swaying beneath us at every red rope casted out into the air by his fingertips.

I could hear screams below.

Chaos seemed to follow wherever Carnage went. Cars were screeching and crashing, women shrieked, and terror rushed over the streets like a tidal wave. I heard a shout to open fire. Bullets were suddenly bombarding us at full force and this seemed to aggravate him.

"Bah… I tell ya: Bein' famous ain't as great as it's cracked up to be. Everyone wants a piece of ya!" he placed me on a balcony and let me watch as he swung down into the street.

I understood now why, to him, chaos was so brilliant. It was an awesome sight to see. Such power! It was like all the people suddenly stopped functioning properly. All the great accomplishments man has succeeded in suddenly poof out of existence when primal fear holds dominion. Nothing's fair anymore and you are the one who is slaughtered just because you were there in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Cars were crushed in his grasp. He ripped the metal side right off of a gasoline tanker and let it fill the streets. Sparks were lit and a great blaze grew. That's when he came back to claim me.

"Hello there, Beautiful! Sorry, I got distracted," he scooped me back up. I was slightly repulsed, but given the fact that I didn't have a choice, I again hung onto him and shut my eyes as we flew away.

Wherever we went, there was screaming. He liked it that way. It just fed his ego.

We landed in an alleyway somewhere, I don't know, but the brick walls were ancient. A trashcan had toppled over and its contents littered the ground. Bits of glass made the concrete glitter.

"Why are we here, Cletus?" I found the ground and stood gazing at my surroundings, this dark little hole in civilization.

He watched me move deeper into the alley before he lifted his index finger and pointed it out towards the streets. It stretched and plucked a random man from the crowd which, seeing this act, fled. The man was dragged into the darkness where we were, kicking and screaming, biting and clawing, fighting for his life.

"This is the entrance to my world, Doc. The admission to Carnage Land is one life. Not as much as Disney World, but I'm workin' on it," he shrugged.

Tentacles surrounded the helpless man and covered him, binding him to where he could no longer move. His head was pulled back to where his neck was fully visible to me. I knew what Carnage wanted. He wanted for me to kill this man.

"Pick up that nice, big shard of glass behind you…" he instructed as if he were a teacher walking me through a lesson.

"You don't really expect me to—"

"He's gonna die either way. I know that, you know that, hell, he knows that! Now pick up the glass!" that last phrase was like a bite to the ears.

I picked the glass up and started for the poor man. I didn't know what I was doing…

"That's right…" he cooed, acting like a demon seducing me into this sin. "There's nothing to think about… A life can be as worthless as trash. Act out."

The man was slowly suffocating in Carnage's grasp, a horrible way to die. I could end his torture quickly…

"Take all the pain and anger you've ever felt and use it. The law is beneath you. Become a god, Georgia. Take it… Take his life…"

Yes, I could feel it. All the pain and rage was resurfacing. It was eating me alive and making me burn. My mother, my father, Lizzie, those mother fuckers in med. school who thought I wouldn't amount to anything… So many faces, so much rage!

I pressed the jagged tip of the glass shard against the man's throat and sliced across. Blood. I didn't know people could bleed that much.

Carnage released the man into a crumpled heap squirming on the ground, holding his throat, trying to talk or scream, but only gurgled, blood spitting from the long gash.

I felt an arm around my shoulders, "Good girl… That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

No, it wasn't. In fact, it was just the opposite. It was a huge rush to the system. I felt free. I felt re-born! I felt invincible like nothing in the world could stop me!

"…More…" I heard myself whisper, much to my surprise, as I stared down at the man who finally stopped moving.

"You can have all you want, Doc…" he was whispering in my ear, more of a soft thrum than clear words, "…All you have to do is take it…"

I saw through his eyes now. I saw nothing but faceless people moving automatically: Lives wasted and blown off. No one really had to live. No one really mattered. They could be dead, like the poor guy behind me, and no one would care. Why had I ever hesitated…?

Behind me, Carnage suddenly perked up with a, "Huh?" and whirled around to catch a foot, which was lunging towards him. The possessor of the foot dangled upside-down with an expressionless face and big, white bug eyes not very unlike Carnage's. Instead of red and black, though, these colors were red and blue.

Ha! Spider-man!


	4. I am a God!

Author's note: Yay! Thanks to the two people who actually like this crap! Ah luv yoo!

Chapter 4: "I am a God!" 

The streets were empty because the people had seen a man taken right from the sidewalk by a familiar red and black, oozing tendril. It wasn't long before New York's masked vigilante can to investigate.

Yes, the streets were empty now besides three living and one dead corpse. That was a good thing for Spidey or else he might have accidentally hurt some people while flying through a brick wall into a building, catapulted by an highly annoyed Carnage.

Spidey's vision returned after a moment and he clambered up from the rubble with a nasty laceration along his side, "Let the girl go, Carnage!"

His mouth smiled thoughtfully and he looked back over his shoulder to me before returning his attention to his enemy, "Alright!"

Spider-man furrowed his brows beneath the mask, "What?"

"You deaf, Web-head? I said 'Alright'!"

I simply watched. Obviously Spider-man didn't predict him to say that and was confused by it. Maybe he believed it was some sort of trick.

"Come on, hurry!" I saw Spider-man's hand reach out for me across the street and gesture for me to run towards him. I didn't budge. I didn't want to leave… "Hurry please, Miss!"

"I don't think she wants to go!" Carnage looked back at me, "The little lady here's discovered freedom, you see!"

I could have sworn I saw the eyes on Spidey's mask widen as he stared at the bleeding body at my feet, "In that case, I regret to say that I'll have to take the both of you in!"

"What for?" I started, speaking before my thoughts could catch up.

I stepped beside Kasady, the piece of glass still in my hand, dripping with fresh blood, "Because we kill? Is that all?"

"That man had a family!" I heard him yell, "He had friends and"

"I don't see how that matters to me! Why should I care?"

He was clenching his fists. I had gotten to him somehow, at some point, "Because it's human!"

I felt like I was in a dream, "…I'm not human anymore… I'm a god!"

I felt the weight of Clete's hand on my shoulder and the strange over-lapping voices due to the alien's influence, "That's right! She's above your laws and your humanity! She sees the truth! All of New York will see the truth like her. But first things first, eh? Time to die, Spidey!"

A spear formed on the length of his arm and shot out with incredible speed. My eyes could hardly keep up with it. Spider-man seemed to see the spear and dodged by bending back. It deteriorated before hitting the wall.

Spidey shot web-lines out into the air and sprang forward, darting across the street, aiming to hit Carnage square in the jaw. He was too slow, though. Carnage grabbed his foot before it ever reached his face and swung him around like a helicopter blade, smacking him into anything that was nearby, finally flinging him to the far-side of the alleyway. I was between them.

Spider-man stumbled and stood while Carnage prepared battleaxes along his chest and hands and launched them him direction. Three were canceled out by balls of webbing, a few missed, but one got him as it passed his shoulder. No time was wasted and a web-line shot out again into the city, "I'll come back for you, Carnage! You haven't won anything!"

I felt myself yanked into the air again, but this time against my will. Carnage was still on the ground. I was being taken instead by the masked vigilante and my resent enemy!

"Put me down, you Son of a Bitch!" I squirmed in his grasp.

"If I had no conscience like you, Lady, I'd drop you alright. Just because I –HUGH!" we both were jerked back. I slipped out and began to fall. As I did, I saw a great red monster clobbering Spider-man in mid-air before diving down to save me.

We didn't land. Instead, we ducked behind a building and dropped into an open skylight on the roof of a building. The red and blue vigilante passed above us.

"Are we actually hiding?"

"No. Shut up."

The rest of the afternoon was quiet for having a mass murderer in the same room as me. He had been watching television for most of that day, no longer Carnage but Cletus Kasady again, flipping channels here and there, "brooding" over Spider-man and how the world had always been out to get him. I had postponed unpacking because, well, I wasn't quite over what had happened earlier. I had tried to wash the blood off of my hands but I found that it tended to stain.

"Got any food in this dump?" he grumbled, not even glancing back to see if I was there.

"Yeah, in the fridge," I rounded the corner into the bathroom.

"Make me a sandwich!"

"You're a big boy. Make it yourself."

"Why? What's more important than my sandwich that you gatta take care of now?" I heard the television click off.

"I'm taking a shower, Dummy," I closed the door behind me, locking it, and started the water, de-clothing myself before stepping in.

A moment later, the bathroom door exploded from its hinges and the angry visage of Carnage, skin whipping furiously around him, ripped away the shower curtain, "What the hell did you just call me?"


	5. Symbiosis

Author's note: This is where it gets "R". Gratuitous sex scene, WOO! You've been warned!

Chapter 5: Symbiosis 

I wrapped my arms around my chest in an attempt to cover myself. He didn't give me time to answer before he had shoved me against the wall, "I don't tolerate disrespect like that, Doc… You better hold your tongue if you know what's good for you…"

I became very aware that I was naked, wet, and being pressed up against. It took him a while to realize it, but when he did, the expression on the monster's face changed. Its jaw loosened, allowing its mouth to open slightly, and its eyes became relaxed. Even as he did finally realize it, he didn't move. I didn't think he intended to move either. This made me smile.

"You said I can have all I want. All I have to do it take it, right…?"

I saw his mouth pull into a delighted grin as well, drawing out a single word with spectacular emphasis, "…Right…"

"Kasady…" the tables turned. I felt myself, even in his presence, grow in dominance. I placed a hand on his chest and turned, pushing him along until I got him with his back against the wall instead, "…I want you. I'm taking you."

He laughed and tilted his head curiously, "You really think you could take me? Me? Carnage always has the upper hand. Carnage always wins…"

"Then show me instead of flapping your jaw, Tough Guy."

The symbiote receded from his head and snaked down his chest. His red hair lay wet beneath the shower faucet and his expression, especially the eyes, ignited with an animal lust. He grabbed me roughly and plunged me into a furious kiss. I fell back, loosing my balance, and fell helplessly into his grasp. He lifted me off the ground, and carried me out of the bathroom. The water was still running. We didn't notice.

We reached the couch before we reached anything else and he dropped me out onto the cushions, covering me immediately with his own body. He wasted no time at all. The symbiote fell back and finally vanished completely.

His hands ran down my sides and up, then down again, following along my curves until he touched the soft flesh of my thighs. My head fell back against the pillow and I let a moan escape. It was obvious he was taking great pleasure in watching me squirm under his touch.

"Quit stalling, you bastard…" I glared up at him. He chuckled in response and slipped his hot hand between my legs. Pleasure pulsed through my body and I shivered.

He was only testing me. I suppose I did well. He was very pleased. "You're in for an awesome ride, Doc…" he whispered as he bent over me.

It burned divinely. It was a pleasurable pain, but pain none-the-less. My lips parted and I cried to the ceiling. I felt him in me. It wasn't just him that I felt, though.

He began to move quickly and the pain grew. I liked the pain. No, I _loved_ the pain. He went in deep and hard, driving with an incredible might. My cries grew louder. He groaned, leaning his head against my shoulder, becoming more savage as he continued, loosing all restraints… I writhed beneath him, but his hands always held me still by the waist.

My moans were loud. A man upstairs began beating on his floor, shouting at us to keep it down. He was silenced very, very quickly. Before he could finish his first sentence, Clete sent a harpoon right through the ceiling and went right through the man's chest to combust when it hit the wall. The man fell down dead. I continued to moan.

The sight of blood caused me to impatiently rise and meet him. The couch rocked with so much ferocity that its legs snapped and the couch fell. I was in ecstasy, scraping my fingernails against his back. I heard his shout and felt the blood against my hand. No, not blood…

Suddenly it was Carnage who held me down and pumped into me. I felt him inside of me shaking, skin constantly moving, flowing from my center. My back arched and I gave a loud moan, closing my eyes tight. It didn't stop there. The flowing costume started between my legs and eventually spread until it consumed my entire body. We were sharing the same entity.

Blinding white lights seared into my mind as I felt the peak of climax. I held onto him for fear it would kill me. I felt warmth in me and finally, after one last motion, he collapsed in exhaustion on top of me.

The symbiote withered away… We rested in silence…


	6. Inheritance

Author's note: Short chapter… but important! (You guys like the sex scene? HAHAHA!) Thanks to everyone who likes this crap so far. Fever Red, yer mah homie. P

Chapter 6: Inheritance

When I awoke, it was pitch black save for the faint green light of the digital clock on my nightstand reading 3:14 am. I was in my bed between the sheets, and when I felt the place next to me, I discovered I was alone in the room… so I thought…

Gathering a bit of strength, I sat up in my bed and wrapped the sheet around me. I gave a wince as I slowly moved my legs off the edge and rose to stand. I was very sore and predicted I would be for a while…

Hello.

I heard a voice, but it really wasn't a voice. It was a thought. My eyes scanned the room, and after I decided there was no one in there, I became very aware that I could see better in the dark than I should be able to… Turning towards the closed door, I dismissed it as a moment of hallucination and was about to go find Clete when –

He's not here.

I stopped, "….What…?"

Kasady is not here. He left one hour, thirty-two minutes, and twelve seconds ago.

"W-What? Where are you!" This certainly wasn't right, hearing voices! A possibility ran through my head, but it was so grotesque I had to forget it.

But that's right, Georgia. Don't be alarmed. I make you better…

"…Oh god…" my hand flew to my mouth in shock.

I dropped the sheet from around me and sprinted to the door, bolted through it, into the bathroom, and peered into the mirror, hoping for the life of me that my eyes weren't like Clete's.

They weren't. But those weren't my eyes either! They were… purple! They were purple for heaven's sake! …And black. Those were not my eyes.

He's back.

I spun around to see Clete... er… Carnage actually, in full alien costume, arms folded, leaning casually on the frame of the door, "Hey there, Beautiful!"

I whipped around violently to face him, "What the fuck did you do to me!"

He laughed… He laughed! I was furious, and he was laughing at me!

Before I could do anything about it, I felt something cool wash over me, like liquid or even gelatin, and cover me completely.

"Stop laughing! I'll kill you!" and I lunged at him, hands at his throat.

B-But… those weren't my hands! They were purple a-and black and sharp!

He stopped laughing and grabbed my wrists quickly, pulling them back, whipping me around to face the mirror again, arms locked behind me. I could have screamed!

Staring back at me with an eerily similar expression of horror was this… thing! A monster! Its eyes were huge and white. Its teeth were enormous and its skin was alive, ever-shifting between shades of violet and black. What was, I suppose, hair came down in spirals around its shoulders and moved like snakes.

"Look at us. We're a handsome lookin' couple, eh? Honey-bun?" he chuckled dark and deviously behind me.

I make you better, George…

Its voice soothed me, caressed my mind like a lover's warm hand. I was calm… I stared down at my hands, now viciously clawed.

"You really can have whatever you want now. You're fully capable of getting anything! Killing anyone!" He turned me around to face him, hands on my shoulders beneath the writhing snakes of my new 'hair-do'. I was staring back at a brother-breed. "There's just one thing stopping us from having it all."

"What's that?" I felt like a child, so new and inexperienced.

"Spider-man."


End file.
